Angelicum Uero Dimidia
by Crystal Prower
Summary: A lot has happened since Miku ran away . Len disappeared, Rin is stuck in some kind of room, and the Supernatural beings are at war with the humans! But what really is on everyones minds, are these Angelicum Uero Dimidia's... This is a remake of Rolling-chan's Wolves and Flowers. Not reccomended if you haven't read that.
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you guys are thinking: **_**Why make new stories, when you can't even finish your old ones? **_**To this I say 'FOOLISHNESS!' I wov you guys /Smiles deviously. This is an adoption from Rolling-Chan's Wolves and Flowers. The story is hers so I recommend you read that before reading this. Also, this story takes place after approximately Chapter 36.**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to Rolling-Chan and she owns the term 'White Flowers as well ^-^**

The child rocked her hips in unison to the pop music blaring in the store. An older Vampire laughed at her behaviour before handing a paper bag to a family.

"You seem to really enjoy the music, Yuki," He laughed.

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure Rui is probably upset since she asked for Classic music and not Pop music!" The child squealed.

As if responding to Yuki, a fuming brunette stormed into the room.

"Rei Kagene! Didn't I tell you to change the music? Yuki, please go find your mother and brother please. Your father is coming home soon and he wishes to see his children more than anything."

Yuki screamed for joy upon hearing this and raced out the door to find the rest of her family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in a hospital not far from Rin and Len's household, a young adult lay on a hospital bed in the obstetrics ward. Her son sat by her side with a smile plastered on his face. She cradled the baby in her arms, a girl with bright violet eyes; her white hair was curled on the top of her head. She was wide awake and was playing with her brother's fingers. The door slammed open revealing Yuki in the arms of her father.

The boy rushed to his father with open arms. "Dad, you guys made it!"

"I told you I would try, now didn't I?"

"This feels like a family reunion!" Yuki cheered.

"Now I need you two to leave; the car is downstairs," their father explained.

"Awww…"

They obeyed orders, however. After closing the door, he approached the seat his son was sitting on.

"I have bad news," he started.

"Any good news?" She joked.

"Haha, no sorry, Miku said yes,"

"What do you mean yes?"

"*Sigh* She did love me. I'm sorry, *sniffle* I didn't know until now."

"Don't cry. I am alright about this. It was an accident after all. The society really caught you there."

"I guess so but if we're on the run like this we can't have Maika with us. She might get us caught, or worse, get in an accident. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if any of you guys get hurt. Remember what happened to James? Oliver wouldn't leave his room for days."

Len took the infant from her mother's arms and stood up to exit, but she grabbed the hem of his jacket.

"Don't leave just yet. Remember after we leave this town there is a small chance of us returning," she warned.

"We must return soon. The society can only respond to us through the woods."

"*Sigh* Fine. But we are staying out of sight for at least three weeks. We don't need unwanted attention from Vamps."

She got out of the bed with Len's help and left the hospital through the window so no humans would stop them or delay their plans any further. The car was also at the back waiting for the two to show up. A car seat was loaded in the back for Maika.

"Sorry Mayu, we know how much you love the front but today you and Len have to sit in the third row with baby Maika," Oliver smirked.

Mayu flung her show at her son, "You keep your mouth shut. Rei, let's go to Trellis burg, the next town."

Rei laughed at Oliver before saluting to Mayu.

"Bye, Bye, Maryland!" Yuki waved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin poked her leg in annoyance. She couldn't stand being there while Len went after Miku. Nero was asleep next to her, holding her waist firmly. He was smart for doing that to clarify that she wouldn't escape. She planned to escape though, and she _was _going to leave no matter what tries to stop her. She grabbed his hand slowly and rested her pillow on her waist; under his hand. She slipped herself loose under his weight and left. The door closed without a sound. She slipped into the darkness that led into the forest. Her ankle killed her but she ignored the tremendous pain. Her parents were at a meeting regarding Ms. Megurine's disappearance. A tree trunk was in the way but due to the forest being excessively dark, she tripped and hurt her ankle even more.

"AHHHH! Ow…..*sniff* Ow….." She groaned.

"*Giggle*"

"Huh?" She crawled to the voice.

A baby came into her sight as well as a glowing light.

"How did I not see this five seconds ago!?" She whispered-yelled.

She lifted the baby up and entered the blinding white light

_I hope this is safe-whatever this place is_.

And from there she disappeared…

**So what do you guys think? Remember you need to read Wolves and Flowers before reading this ^-^!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for not updating anything! Internet was down and I got really sick.**

**Thank you Rolling-Chan (I was waiting for you to review: 3) **

**I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: White Flowers and pretty much everything belong to Rolling-chan!**

* * *

><p>Rin awoke to find herself lying on a hospital bed. 'Why do I always wind up on these things?' She thought as she shook her head in annoyance. She looked around to observe her environment.<p>

"Kagamine, I see you have returned to us. I thought you said you were to leave the state." A male voice boomed.

"Huh? Who are you? Where am I?" Rin inquired the air.

"Oh, Rin! It's so good to see you again!" The voice cheered.

She tried to stand but pressure from an unknown source pressed against her stomach and kept her down.

"Oh, about that, don't try to stand up, or it will hurt."

She let out an exhausted groan. She saw nothing but white in the room; no walls were visible, nor a ceiling. Footsteps approached the bed but no host could be found. Suddenly, a silhouette appeared and as if a blanket covered the figure, a thin, transparent sheet slipped off and disappeared into air as a body formed and glided over to Rin. Golden hair flowed like water behind a pale young woman. She wore a purple kimono with deep blue flowers. She bore an elegant yet familiar smile on her face. It gave Rin a sense of warmness.

"Who-who are you?" Rin shuddered.

"Why my name is Lily. What are you doing here with an infant?" The adult asked.

"Lily, as in the younger sister of Lola? Wow I thought that was long ago how can you still be alive?"

"Ahem. I asked about the infant not that."

Rin whisked her head around, trying to find said baby. "Oh sorry. I don't know her. I just remember picking it up then I walked into a glowing light."

Lily gave a long, annoyed sigh. "You think walking into a bright light is the safest option for you, really?"

Rin shrugged her shoulders casually. They both clearly don't know each other but neither is fazed at each other even slightly.

"You may get up now."

She sat up without questioning and began to roam about the room. She looked at the walls; studying their every detail. She asked no question about where she was or anything pertaining to it. It confused Lily exceedingly but she kept quiet about the matter, instead she left the room without a sound.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Len was unpacking his suitcase. Under his eyes were shades of grey while his face was greatly pale. To say that he was tired was an understatement. He hadn't slept in two days in order to protect his loved ones from harm. His family at home was probably worried sick about him but there was nothing he could've done. If he was with them, he would have injured them or worse, killed them. He hated and tortured himself for that reason. His other family tried their best to heal him from his sickness but so far they haven't found a clue as to how they should go about doing so since there is no immediate cure, so it was ordered he stay with them until he got better.<p>

The door swung open showing a young boy at about the age of fourteen. His short golden hair glimmered brightly though it was dark in the room. He gleefully skipped over to Len and squeezed him from behind. Len faced him with a rather dead look on his face. Yet the young teen paid no attention to him.

"Dad, why so serious?" The boy asked. (A.N See what I did there ;D)

"Hmm? What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine." Len replied.

His son grumbled at his answer but said nothing else before exiting the room, leaving Len quite confused. He shrugged and continued placing his clothes in the draws.

"Mayu! Dad is upset and he doesn't wanna say why!" The boy complained.

"Oliver please leave your father alone. He has things to think about and we have things to worry about to so please don't distract us unless you have good news for us." She replied.

He sulked at her proceeding to the couch. His younger sister Yuki was already sitting there, wiggling her legs happily not listening to anyone or anything around. She seemed oblivious to the entire conversation that the adults were talking regarding their safety and about the district they were currently residing in. He wondered how she could behave so lively in such a situation as scary as this.

"Oliver, why do we have to run away? Daddy never tells me since he is always gone with that white flower Miku." She pouted.

"Well, if we stayed back at home; we might've been too close to the area where war might be headed to and possibly get hurt or killed if any vamps see us. Also you could've just asked Mayu or the twins." Oliver explained.

Yuki frowned then nodded showing that she understood.

"Well you two. Rui is going to buy us dinner, what do you guys want?" Rei queried.

"PIZZA!" Yuki screamed.

"Yeah sure whatever." The rest sighed

* * *

><p>However, Miku was busy walking in the cold, rubbing her arms seeking warmth. Her feet were ready to give way and fall onto the ground. She had nowhere to go and had very little money so she couldn't book a room. The street lamps were also going. She groaned at her misfortune.<p>

"Are you alright young lady?" A voice broke the deafening silence.

Miku jumped at the sound of another human being. "Oh, hi sorry I was just thinking. Sorry to bother you."

"You look like you need a place to stay. Why don't you stay with us?" A young man popped into view, his short silver hair shone brightly though there was no light present. He wore a sad smile across his face and made his silver eyes look incredibly lonely which blew Miku away with how attractive he looked. Miku sighed at how desperate she looked to him. She agreed however, thinking he was alone and sad in this hotel apartment.

After entering his room, Miku soon found out he wasn't alone….but not long after she was knocked out with a single blow to the head.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions of the Chapter:<strong>

**Who do you think is the silver-haired guy? No not Piko because I made him a very important character in another way. (And besides Teto, Ted and the rest don't exist YET)**

**What do you think will happen to Miku?**

**No not rape…..that's too out of topic.**

**Anyhoo it is really hard for me to write stories since I kind of make them up upon type so it took me a while for some inspiration.**

**I will continue writing now that I have figured out some stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Rolling-chan for reviewing (you're my inspiration as always). I viewed my mistakes and redid the chapter. It is best you read this because I added more information and progress into the chapter. I hope you like this better than the rest of the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Rolling-chan owns the term White Flower and Wolves and Flowers. I again will say that you should read that before this spin-off.**

* * *

><p>'Ughh my head…" Miku groaned.<p>

Her eyes were peeled shut and were covered by a cloth of some kind.

'_Is this what my life has become now?' _She asked herself.

"Is the Princess awake?" The kidnapper grunted.

'_Wait, Princess? How does he know about me?'_

"Morning Ms. Hatsune." He removed the blindfold forcing light to burst into her pupil. After readjusting to the brightness, she stared at his tall figure.

'H-How do you know my name?" She quivered.

"It's simple, only the Princess of the Hatsune Tribe survived the incident. She had teal hair; a common physical appearance passed down from the generations. I don't see any other person walking around the place with teal hair."

To this Miku huffed angrily. She felt embarrassed that she ran away to escape the vampires only to get caught by one in less than a day. She kept her front though, and sat up straight; showing that she wasn't scared of her kidnapper one bit.

"What do you want with me anyway? If you wanted White Flower blood you could've just hunted any stray one. Also, why do Vampires have a lust to be immortal? All you do is walk the Earth until something or someone kills you. There is no real joy in it since your loved ones die eventually," Miku scowled.

"I like your opinion but you other species are completely different from us so there is no way you would see our reasons through. The Vampires are led entirely by one Kingdom, whoever is lucky enough to have them live within their community must protect them with their life. Our royals were killed by your community and to get revenge on them we will sacrifice one of their own royal people."

"What are you talking about? No one from my community has killed a royal blood. If they did they would've told me or at least say something pertaining to it."

"Don't lie to me you imbecile! We saw three of them stand there, wipe out millions of our kind including our King and Queen and kidnap the Princess! The only reason we all aren't dead is because our other Princess found one of them and we threatened to kill him if they continued," he cried.

"Well, I need some proof before I completely believe you."

In walked a child, about the age of seven, wearing clothes that definitely didn't suit her; a long purple kimono with yellow butterflies that covered her tiny hands and feet. Her long hair was blue at the top and from her waist to her feet was lilac. She gazed at Miku with matching eyes whilst approaching her. A young man followed after her; he looked ill, worn-out, and the clothes on him were hardly on and gave the impression that he was beaten with a whip-like weapon very often. He flashed Miku a look of melancholy before staggering over to the elegant child's side.

"My name is Princess Lapis Aoki. This right next to me is my best friend Piko. I was taking a nap but was interrupted by my servant Dell who seems to be shouting at you. I don't know what for but it must be very important since he is usually the silent one. Right, Dell?" Lapis smirked innocently.

Dell, who was shocked at the Princess' sudden arrival stuttered to find an answer but was cut off by Miku who snorted behind him.

"What're you laughing at you piece of measly trash?!" Dell furiously barked through clenched teeth.

"Enough, Dell out, now! I need to speak with the Hatsune Princess alone. Listen, I realise you don't know much about the dirty side of the communities. No one really knows except for the leaders and the Royal ones in the community, so it's really strange for someone like you to not know," Lapis explained.

"I'm confused. My group is extremely innocent. We know nothing about these deaths or even where your community is. I just found out a lot of stuff about my friends and me. Maybe they don't want to tell me or you guys have the wrong group. I'm pretty sure it's the latter since most of the community are eighteen and under and Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine wouldn't kill millions of Vampires just like that. I'm not sure about anyone else. Everyone is just too innocent, to be a mass murderer."

"I see, but we couldn't have the wrong group, I sent search groups and they all came back with the same answer; the community just out of the forest." Lapis started to sniffle.

"Please don't cry. I know how it feels to want to avenge people who have hurt you." Miku reminisced when she had heard what had happened to her real family.

Miku and Lapis bonded with one another soon enough and had become friends. Though Lapis was extremely young, she was intelligent and knew much more than Miku did about any species. Hours had passed and Dell hadn't gotten word from Princess Lapis. This worried him since he was always under her coattails making sure she was safe and sound.

'Princess, are you still talking with the Hatsune?" He called, peeping behind a door.

There were no signs of anyone in the room; however, he rushed to the nearest phone and quickly dialled a few numbers with an evil smile on his face.

"This is Dell the main security guard for Princess Lapis Aoki. Yes, our plan has been activated. Now declare war against those unlucky brats."

* * *

><p>"I see you have met Lily," a familiar sweet voice sang.<p>

Rin whizzed her head around to see a very nostalgic figure approach her. The room Rin recently appeared in was very strange and made her feel uneasy. It was completely blank, more like a fresh sheet of paper to her.

"Who are you? Where am I? Please tell me you haven't kidnapped me?" Rin interrogated.

The woman laughed softly and shook her head. She reminded Rin of an Albino. Instead of white hair, she had long, silver curls reaching her feet. Her bright red eyes didn't ward Rin off though; instead, it gave Rin a feeling of sentiment, it made her want to just run and squeeze the lady to death. She didn't know why she felt like that.

"I'm Haku, this is the interrogation room where we question foreigners like you. Why would you ask us if wanted to kidnap you? Weren't you the one who entered our home?"

Rin was seated on an invisible chair facing the albino, Haku sat on across from Rin.

"Sooooo…. Why is your house door so bright and shiny, and where is that baby I had? Rin continued to ask.

"Oh, well that wasn't a house door; it was a portal to our world. The baby however….. Oh! You mean Maika; she is with her grandfather in our room. Thank you for bringing her, my lousy, good-for-nothing son is too lazy to complete such a simple mission." Haku pouted.

Rin giggled hearing that comment come from such an elegant-looking woman, well like they say, don't judge a book by its cover.

"Wait, what? Your world? So you mean I'm not on Earth anymore?!" Rin jumped from her sudden calm aura to one of complete shock.

But Haku kept her sophisticated composure and snickered at Rin's abrupt outburst.

"No dear, we are in the Heavens. Is there something wrong with that?"

Rin laughed forcefully in reply. "You're kidding right? Only crazy people say something like that."

"Haha! Stop, that's hilarious. You think I'm joking? Haha, I haven't heard a joke like that in centuries." Haku fell on the floor dying of laughter; her crimson eyes tore up as she held her stomach as if it was ready to explode.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm serious. Why is there a portal in the middle if the forest all of a sudden? It wasn't there before."

"We were calling you Rin, Your father and I."

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! Sorry for not updating on forever. I was busy (I have to travel AGAIN. T_T) but no worries, I will be updating soon (hopefully). <strong>

**I am remaking this horrible chapter (I hope you like this one Rolling-chan).**

**Please R and R (Some of you have no idea how it feels to have to wait for someone to tell how bad your story is).**


End file.
